As semiconductor devices, such as processors and processing elements, operate at continually higher data rates and higher frequencies they generally consume greater current and produce more heat. It is desirable to maintain operation of these device within certain temperature ranges for reliability reasons, among others. Convectional heat transfer mechanisms have restricted the operation of such devices to lower power levels, lower data rates and/or lower operating frequencies. Convectional heat transfer mechanisms have limited heat transfer capability due to size and location restrictions, as well as thermal limitations.
Thus what is need are improved heat transfer apparatus and methods suitable for semiconductor devices. What are also needed are heat transfer apparatus and methods that lower the operating temperature of processors. What are also needed are heat transfer apparatus and methods that allow processors to operate at higher power levels, higher data rates and/or higher frequencies. What are also needed are heat transfer apparatus and methods suitable for use in systems such as personal computers, servers, as well as other systems that use semiconductor devices.